1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a substrate structure and a manufacturing method thereof, in particular, to a semiconductor substrate structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The rigid-flexible circuit board is one of the semiconductor packaging technologies that may integrate more electronic components in a limited space to increase the integrated density or reduce the package volume. The manufacturing method of the rigid-flexible circuit board can divide into at least two types. One of the manufacturing methods is forming the rigid-flexible circuit board by combining a printed circuit board with a flexible circuit board using a lamination procedure. Another one of the manufacturing methods is combining a printed circuit board with a flexible circuit board, which are the finished products, using a connection procedure.
As mentioned above, the complex circuit layout, the complex process, the complex material and the higher costs is the weakness in the technology of the rigid-flexible circuit board.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a substrate structure and its manufacturing method having rigidity and heat dissipation and meeting the fine line spacing, high-density, thinning tendency, low-cost and high electric characteristics.